


i’m not going to complain

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly-centric, Fluff, Gay David Jacobs, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Soft Jack Kelly, jack kelly is a sap, kind of, medda is there for .1 seconds, they just kiss a lot lmao, yep, yo this is if katherine and les didn’t enter the theater to convince jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If it was only Davey who went to convince Jack to come back.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	i’m not going to complain

**Author's Note:**

> gimme a break i can’t write making out scenes but i fucking t r i e d lmao

“How ‘bout lettin’ a pal know you’re alive?”

_ Shit_ . Jack and Medda’s eyes glanced up to the balcony, seeing Davey standing there in all his glory. He had a look of worry on his face, a newspaper clutched in hand.

“I’ll leave you with your friend,” Medda muttered, giving Jack a wink as she walked out of the room.

“Where’d you go? We couldn’t find you,” Davey yelled out, beginning to run down the stairs.

“Ever think I didn’t wanna be found?” Jack muttered, looking away from Davey and back to his canvas. _Paint_. That’s all he needed to do. **_Paint_**. Distract yourself.  _** Paint, goddamnit**_. 

“Is that a real place? That Santa Fe?” Davey asked, Jack not bothering to look behind his shoulder. If he looked at Davey, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop. _Those fucking blue eyes_.

“Hey! You see the pape? We’re front page news, above the fold. Oh, yes. Above the fold,” Davey said, Jack finally glancing at the article, seeing a picture of all the Manhattan Newsies standing arm in arm. 

It was above the fold. _Huh_.

“Good for you,” Jack hissed, his entire body attempting to turn away. He couldn’t get reattached. That’s why he left. He failed them all, he needed to detach himself.

“Everyone wants to meet the famous Jack Kelly. Even Spot Conlon sent a kid just to say: next time you can count on Brooklyn. How about that?” Davey joyfully added, his entire being seeming to radiate pure joy.

“We got stomped into the ground!”

“They got us this time. I’ll grant you that. But we took round one. And with the press like this our fight is far from over!”

“Every Newsie who could walk showed up this morning to sell papes like the strike never happened,” Jack countered, finally standing up and being face to face ( _well, as much as he could be. Curse him being a few inches shorter_ ) with Davey.

“And I was there with them. If I don’t sell papes, my folks don’t eat,” Davey insisted, his shoulders slacking as he let out a sigh.

“Save your breath, I get it. It’s hopeless.”

“But then I saw this look on Weasel’s face; he was actually nervous. And I realized this isn’t over. We got them worried. Really worried. And I walked away. Lots of other kids did, too. And that is what you call a beginning!”

“No, it’s not! It’s just going to lead to more people getting hurt. I don’t want that to happen, Davey,” Jack insisted, his voice a mixture of anger and sadness.

“With the way you’re speaking, I should sock you in the jaw,” Davey joked, his eyes full of hurt.

“Please, do it! I would gladly let ya’! Go ahead, do it!” Jack screamed, grabbing Davey’s hand and making it form a fist. He placed it underneath his own jaw, staring directly into the other’s eyes.

The silence stayed, the two not breaking eye contact. Jack felt his breathing slow down to match Davey’s.

“Shit,” The taller boy breathed out, grabbing Jack by the shirt and yanking him forward.

Jack expected a sharp pain in his jaw. What he didn’t expect was a fierce pressure on his lips and arms clawing at the back of his smock.

Jack’s eyes closed immediately, letting Davey untie the back of his smock and the material around his waist falling to the floor. Jack grabbed the other’s face, opening his mouth slightly and sighing as a flavor of tea and peppermint entered his mouth.

Jack continued to kiss Davey as if his life depended on it, his mind racing, his face heating up, and his stomach filled with butterflies. Davey’s hands were moving slowly underneath his paint-covered shirt, fingers running up his spine and leaving a shiver anywhere they went.

Jack groaned into the other’s mouth, his entire body screaming in confusion and pleasure. “Davey, fuck,” He muttered in shock more than anything, his grip on the other’s waist tightening.

It was Davey who pulled away first, his breathing heavy and his pupils blown. Jack watched a smile erupt across his face, Davey leaning his forehead against his own.

“I’m guessing you approve of that,” Davey breathed out, Jack letting out a laugh and moving his head from Davey’s forehead to Davey’s shoulder.

“You’re... Jesus, warn a guy, will ya’?” Jack muttered into Davey’s shirt, feeling the other’s chest shake with laughter.

“Sorry, sorry, but I figured that you wouldn’t want to be punched in the jaw. I did the next best thing.”

“So... why? Is this a way of trying to convince me to come back?”

“Not really, in all honesty. Unless it does convince you, then yes. I did that because I genuinely have been wanting to push you against a wall ever since you took my last paper and lied to the entire street.”

“Pretty sure it does convince me,” Jack muttered, dragging Davey right back in by the waist and locking lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
